hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan! =The Cats= Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever.-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes.Dustpelts Medicine Cat: Hollyleaf :D, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes file:15489.jpg Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkkit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.---It's me!-- Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is fierce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart1991 Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur.-Wolffall Cinderpelt-lithe,speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 Whiteshadow: White she-cat with different-colored eyes file:Whitestar.jpg Stardust-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Eclipsemoon - Lithe light brown tabby she-cat with black stripes. Her muzzle, chest, stomach and tail-tip are cream-coloured, and her eyes are a light icy blue. (User:Eclipsemoon82) -Will insert picture here later- Apprentices: Gingerheart-raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Kits: Petalfur's kits: Darkkit: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur(not really), is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Petalfur's kits: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit---Ms. Funny bunny!-- Crystalwing's kits: Tigerkit:Special cat of the litter, looks like a tiger, is a tiger sometimes Earthkit-Brown she-kit with black markings Shadekit-Black tom with amber eyes, looks like Peacestar Blazekit:Orange tabby tom with adorable brown eyes Seastar's kits, can't be raised in EarthClan: Melonkit:pale green she-kit Peachkit:Peach-colored she-kit file:Peachkit.jpg Cherrykit-Pale pinkish-colored kit file:Cherrykit.jpg Grapekit-Purple tom, going to EarthClan at six moons Orangekit-Blazing orange she-kit, going to EarthClan at six moons Limekit and Lemonkit-Twins, each fit their respective name, Limekit a she-kit, Lemonkit a tom, going to EarthClan at six moons Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really), Rosekit, Clawkit. Very freindly, but strict. -Darkcloud! Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes, strong enough to handle a large litter Elders: None =Mates= *PetalfurXRedtooth *CrystalwingXStardust *SandstarXDustpelt =Camp= Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *5 Voles *1 Thrushes *4 Squirrels *4 Mice *4 Starlings *4 Rabbits *1 Hawk *7 Fish Rules *No killing unless it's needed *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) *Follow the Warrior Code Roleplay July 25, 2010 (By who exactly??) Sandstar pads out of her den (Anyone wanna RP?)-Sandy (Sure, but I only have half an hour. And I'm in the ice forest, right now so...........)---Daughter of Scourge-- (The mountain) -Tigerkit, Blazekit, Shadekit, and Earthkit are playing outside- (Sagehoney is going to act as the 7 kit's mother, and if needed help, Whitestar too.) (No offense, but shadekit kinda looks fake XD)Swiftwing~ (Vou are 'ou, Sviftving?) Sandstar pads in the direction of the nursery-Sandy -All kits see Sandstar coming, and pounce on her- (Mom kicked me off. Bye!) Sandstar gets the breath knocked out of her and falls from the weight of the kits (By Holly CYA L8er!)-Sandy -Petalfur watches, before Rosekit and Clawkit tackle her-"Oh, help. They've got me."---Daughter of Scourge-- Sandstar gets up and shakes the dirt out of her pelt and then smiles, "Hello kits"$@nd$+@r -Pads out of warrior's den and walks over to Sandstar- Shadeflower (That was too long.) (Sand, would you like Blazekit to have as an apprentice? I need to figure out who would like a kit to have, Whiteshadow is going to have Tigerkit, but we need Melonkit, Peachkit, Cherrykit, and Earthkit. Poor Sagehoney joined MoonClan.) (Um, hello. What Clan do I join?) (Your welcome to join Starclan! :) and Holly, I would LOVE to mentor Blazekit!) Sandstar pads towards the entrance of camp, and howls, Signaling for the cats going to threetrees to gather$@nd$+@r (Dark and I need to come back!!!!!!!!) -Mintleaf, Gingerheart, and Stardust are sitting vigil, and when they hear, look at Sandstar- (Well, you need to be back with in 5 minutes! And are Ginger, Mint, and Star coming???)$@nd$+@r (No, we're coming back in the perfect timing. Just say that we're gone, and cut short when you hear wings flapping. Yes, Mint, Star, Ginger, and Sage's soul are coming.) (Ok. Sage's soul? She died?) Sandstar pads out of camp with a flick of her tail, signaling for everyone to come$@nd$+@r (Sage was killed in the middle of the night, by a huge cat, not StarClan scent) (0_o)---Daughter of Scourge-- (GET TO THE ICE FOREST, NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!) (-Hangs head in grief-)$@nd$+@r (But who's not a StarClan cat, but huge? Maybe Bouldercrush? OR a soul?) (Well figure it out later. It gatherin time!)$@nd$+@r (Annonce the vanishment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (Were on the way to Threetrees! And Ginger pretty much did that part for me)$@nd$+@r (Not like that, say that Darkkit, Hollyleaf, and Whitestar have vanished, and then pause in the middle.) (Whatever makes you happy Holly)$@nd$+@r (Not happy, just slight delight. 0_=) (XD You know what I mean!)$@nd$+@r (I do. And Fox is interfering with us.) (Ugh. Ill talk to her)$@nd$+@r (Thanks to you! And get to Threetrees! My mom's telling me to get off, but we need to get a move on.) (Np. And ill go AFAP! 0_=)$@nd$+@r Category:Starclan